Suna Snow Scene
by SugarPainAkatsuki
Summary: The rare snow in Suna effects everyone "I admit this person enchanted my cold, blood-lusted self all those years ago. The way their hair glowed in the golden sun. The way the sun hit their glistening lips. The captivating, shinning, pale lavender orbs."


**Confessions and Realisations**

**Disclaimer –Unfortunately not mine; if it was then it would be more about yaoi, seriously.**

**AN: I had this idea near Christmas and I just got around to writing now. I was also inspired by the massive amount of winter based fan fictions I was reading at the time, but I felt there wasn't enough of those for this brilliant couple. **

**I decided that this is going to be a multi-chapter story and I felt that this would be a good place to leave the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>The pure, white snowflakes slowly fell on the sparkling sand; the people of Sunagakure were in awe at the beauty of such a thing, one person was not. The Kazekage stood at one of the windows –located in his office- looking at the scene below; he had a slight frown on his face and his sea foam green eyes showed irritation but still held a gentle feel to them.<p>

_I must admit that the snow is calming to watch but I am glad that it is not a regular occurrence; in fact it only snows once every three years here in Suna because of its known high temperatures. I do not like the snow as it affects my sand techniques -which is obviously a problem if there is a major attack on the village, but as that may not be a major concern right now because the snow is not nearly enough to cause problems, it will be later on when it snows to the average amount, which practically buries this village in an avalanche. _

Gaara heaved a breath from his shimmering, peach coloured lips. He then turned away from the magical snow scene to the tiresome paperwork which was behemothic, to say the least. Unfortunately he only had six hours to complete the work as he was meeting important people later that evening, seven o'clock. He sat down on his office chair; he then lightly leaned back with a blissful expression slowly washing over his usually stoic face.

_Yes, these people are extremely important, not to the village, but me. Naruto-kun has taught me so much, to be better. He made me see a different way of life, he inspired me to aim for that and now I am the leader of Suna. The village that despised me for being a Jinchūriki now respects me greatly; cherishes me even. _

_Then there is the other person who is travelling with him, I admit this person enchanted my cold, blood-lusted self all those years ago. The way their hair glowed in the golden sun. The way the sun hit their glistening lips. The captivating, shinning, pale lavender orbs._

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" f_uck, stupid bitch_

"What Matsuri-san?" He said politely in a calm, but slightly cold voice. He then put his elbows on his desk and resting his head in his welcoming hands.

"Well, I heard from Kankuro-san, who heard from Temari-san, who heard-"She spoke in a quick, loud voice while flailing her arms around in an exasperated manner.

"Get to the point Matsuri." _So irritating: head pounding, and she's just standing there looking like a fish, a fuck ugly one at that. _

"A-A-Ano…" She then shifted her body weight from one foot to the other; head downcast.

_Ugh, she's acting like Hinata when she was younger, except Hinata is a nice, caring, considerate woman; whom doesn't have a reputation for being dishonourable. Matsuri is nothing like her. At all. _

Gaara gripped at his dark, blood red hair in frustration and then growled like Shukaku were still contained within him.

"I heard that you liked that Hyuga girl" it was evident that she was scared and panicking.

"I can assure you that I do not; One, I think of her as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Two, She is currently engaged to my best friend Naruto-kun, I would never betray any of my friends, just for a relationship, unlike yourself Matsuri." His voice was dangerously low.

Matsuri gaped as if she had been stabbed by the spear of Shukaku. Gaara sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Kaze-"

"Quiet, I was not finished. My last reason for not feeling that way towards Hinata-chan; is that I feel that way towards her cousin. Neji-kun."

_Thud_

A small smug smile spread on his face. The fainting was also something that reminded him of Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I know it was a bit short, but yeah. It was just a starter. I'm sorry if you are in fact a fan of Matsuri but I felt this characterization of her fits with the story, I think she's ok to be honest, just not for Gaara. Please review to tell me what you think about it.<strong>


End file.
